Danny Phantom: Age Of Darkness
by Weezy 24
Summary: After PP. Danny Phantom's life, abilities, faith and sanity will be put to the test when an mysterious person reveals to him that his 'accident' wasn't an accident. An deadly secret from his parents' past will force him into an dangerous game of cat and mouse against the beautiful, but deadly Natasha Morrison, the world's most wanted terrorist who's mysteriously connected to Star.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: Age Of Darkness

Author's Note- Hello, my fellow readers and writers! This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, so I would love some reviews(positive and negative) and also some suggestions. Also, this story is one of four prequels for my upcoming Nicktoons story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show. I only own my OC's.(Do I have to write an Disclaimer for every chapter?!)

Chapter 1: At the Midnight Hour

Amity Park, Illinois 12:00 am

The sky continued to pour down rain. Dark storm clouds covered the entire sky, blocking out the sun that had shone two hours ago. The wind howled violently as if tornadoes were about to form in seconds. But, despite the horrible weather conditions, Star Ericsson continued to speed down the now empty highway that led into her town, Amity Park. Her blond hair was wet and covered in dirt. Her outfit, an new light blue hoodie and white jeans were torn and also covered in dirt.

_'Keep Driving, Star. Keep Driving.' _she thought.

She glanced at her speedometer, which read: 80 mph.

Her passenger, Dash Baxter, was trying to get the car's radio to work. The signal was fading in and out, but bits and pieces were heard.

"We are getting unconfirmed reports...''

"Amity Park...under attack..."

"Danny Phantom...critical condition..."

"National Guard...evacuating citizens..."

"Vlad Masters involved..."

''Jesus Christ.'' whispered Dash. ''This is not happening.''

Star sighed. ''I hope Paulina and Kwan made it out.''

''I hope that everybody in town made it out.'' said Dash, now grabbing his phone from his pants pocket. ''Did you see Fenton's parents?''

Star nodded. ''Right before Vlad's men took them away.''

''What about Foley and Manson?''

Star shook her head. '' Dash, I honestly don't know if anybody made it out.''

There was an brief silence between the two before Dash spoke up.

''Where are we going?'' he asked.

Star was silent for an minute, then she responded.

''My sister lives in New York with her husband.''

''New York?'' asked Dash. ''You sure that's an good idea?''

''Dash, it was the first place I could think of!'' snapped Star. ''Don't like it, get out!''

''Sorry, I was just asking.'' said Dash, puzzled from her outburst. He just gazed at the rain in front of them when an figure jumped in front of their moving car.

"WATCH OUT!'' he shouted.

Star swerved the car to the left, dodging the figure. The car slammed into the divider head on, then flipped on its right side.

Dash heard Star groan in pain. He glanced over and saw that blood was slowly trickling down the side of her face.

_'I gotta get her out.' _he thought.

He fumbled with his seat belt until it clicked off and he fell onto the roof of the car. He then unbuckled her seat belt and she fell too.

''You alright?''he asked.

Star nodded.'' What the hell was that person doing in the road?!''

Star's question was answered when the figure in the road approached them.

It was the last person they wanted to see.

Vlad Masters, currently in his Plasmius ghost form, reached into the car and dragged Star out.

''Let her go, you bastard!'' shouted Dash.

Vlad just chuckled as Star tried to break from his grasp.

''Let me go, you crazy fruit loop!'' she screamed. She then bit down on his hand.

''Ow...you weak girl!'' exclaimed Vlad. He then swung his hand and struck Star in her face, only to get blasted in his face with an familiar green ecto-blast.

''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' shouted an familiar voice.

Vlad looked around, his hand lit up. ''Daniel...you're suppose to be dead.''

He then fired an ecto blast into the air. ''No matter...you'll suffer the same fate as your poor sister.''

Vlad then heard footsteps approaching him. He spun around and fired again, only to miss his target. Danny Phantom dodged the shot and punched him in his face, knocking him off his feet. He then grabbed Vlad by his hair and slammed his head onto the road twice, knocking him out. He turned towards Star.

''Are you alright?''he asked.

Star nodded. She noticed that his black hazmat suit was torn, an long diagonally slash that exposed his scarred chest. Danny's face was covered in dried blood and mud that was slowly being washed off by the rain.

"Do you have an phone?'' he asked.

''Yes...Dash!'' called Star. Danny turned towards the car and spotted Dash crawling from under it. ''Holy shit...Fenton, you okay?''

''Yes, but I need to call an helicopter to pick us up.'' said Danny impatiently.

Dash nodded, then passed Danny his cell phone.

Danny dialed an number and then spoke to the person on the other end.

''This is Danny Phantom, I'll need an helicopter to pick up two civilians and I subdued Masters. We're at Highway 21, West Of Amity Park. Okay, three minutes.''

Danny hung up and tossed the phone to Dash. ''Thanks, Dash.''

''No, thank you, Fenton. You saved God knows how many lives.'' said Dash.

Danny gave him an weak smile before screaming in pain.

''Oh My God!'' screamed Star. ''What wrong?''

Dash looked in horror as he saw Vlad standing behind Danny, holding what looked like an small dagger. The tip of the dagger was protruding out of Danny's chest.

''I told you...that...you would suffer...''. growled Vlad.

An loud shot rang out, followed by both Danny and Vlad being flung to the concrete road. The even louder sound of an helicopter filled the air. Star and Dash spun around and saw the helicopter land. An soldier, holding an assault rifle, dashed over to Vlad and kicked the dagger out of his head.

''Masters and Phantom are down. We'll need an medic as soon as we land in Atlanta.''

Two soldiers exited the helicopter and escorted Star and Dash to the helicopter.

''Let's go...they're starting the bomb run in five minutes!''

The soldiers loaded the unconscious bodies of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius into the helicopter, then lifted off. Star and Dash got one last look at the town they once called home as it continued to burn down to the ground.

AN- I forgot to mention, this story takes place five months after Phantom Planet. I'm still thinking about when certain characters will make their appearance. For those who like Dani, don't worry. She'll be in , PM me if you have any questions or suggestions! Read and Review!(Chapter 2 is coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

AN: Welcome back, readers and Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! Here's Chapter 1! Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show. I only own my OC's!  
>(Having to post an Disclaimer every time I post anything is annoying!)<p>

A wise and frugal government, which shall restrain men from injuring one another, shall leave them otherwise free to regulate their own pursuits of industry and improvement, and shall not take from the mouth of labor the bread it has earned.

-Thomas Jefferson

October 4th, 2014 4:25 A.M.  
>The Harrison Manor, Richmond, VA<p>

The Harrison family was one of the most respected families throughout the entire country, possibly even the world. This was mainly due to Robert and Susan Harrison. At the age of forty-seven, Robert Harrison was the CEO of his company, Harrison Industries. Harrison Industries was the # 1 manufacturer of high-tech weaponry and computer technology in the entire world. Planes and Jets that the US Air Force used were manufactured by Harrison Industries. Every rifle that the US Army uses was also manufactured by Harrison Industries. The same for every new computer and laptop in Japan, India, France, Germany and now the United States.

Robert's wife, Susan, was the CEO of her company, Sunfire Industries. Sunfire Industries was one of the best PMC(Private Military Corporation) throughout the world. Susan overseen hundreds of protection details of important politicians in Spain, evacuations in Ukraine and Syria, and helped military operations in Afghanistan.

Their Manor was in Northern Richmond. The manor was huge. It contained over 85 bedrooms, 45 bedrooms, 24 giant kitchens(each fully stocks), 17 living rooms, 12 dining rooms, 10 offices, 1 gym, 2 libraries and 1 huge garage that held 70 exotic sports cars.

In one of the upstairs bedrooms, Robert Harrison awoke to the sound of heavy rain and thunder. He glanced to his left and noticed that Susan wasn't in bed.  
>'She's probably chatting with an client.' he thought.<br>He sat up in the bed and checked his clock that sat on the night stand to the right of his bed.  
>It read: 4:25 A.M.<p>

"I need some coffee.''he said sleepily. He got out the bed and was proceeding to head to the nearest kitchen when his cell phone rang on the night stand rang. He turned around and grabbed it, checking to see who was calling at such an early time.

''Harrison.'' said Robert, rubbing his eyes.  
>''Rob, it's Farrow. Clark Farrow.''<p>

Robert was confused for an second.  
>'' I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number.''<br>''You don't remember me?''  
>Robert sighed. ''I've known an lot of Clark's over the years, so you'll have to be more specific.''<br>''We were roommates at the University Of Wisconsin-Madison...''  
>''Oh yeah!'' exclaimed Robert, now remembering his roommate.'' Now I remember...that one night, you set Professor Arron's office on fire because of that one gun you created...''<br>''An failed attempt at an ecto-gun...almost got expelled over it!''  
>Robert chuckled. ''It's good to hear from you Clark, it's been what, twenty-five years?''<br>''Yeah, but listen, Rob. Did you turn on the news yet?''  
>"No...why? ''asked Rob. He then heard Clark clear his throat.<p>

''Amity Park was attacked.''

Robert's face was full of shock. ''When?''  
>"At Midnight...the rest of the country is just now hearing about...the President is supposed to address the nation today at 2 PM.''<p>

Robert grabbed the TV remote off the bed and turned on the 50'' flat screen TV that hung on the wall across from the bed. He turned to CNN and saw what Clark was talking about.  
>The headline read:<p>

''Amity Park Destroyed; Illinois In State Of Emergency: National Guard deployed; Danny Phantom In Critical Condition''

''Jesus Christ!'' exclaimed Robert.  
>''That's exactly what I said. But, that's not what I called for. I called because Ronsin's dead.''<br>Robert was dumbfounded.''Jason Ronsin, from college?''  
>''Yes,'' answered Clark.'' We found his body in an abandoned school in London.''<br>''Holy Shit.'' responded Robert, his face full of shock. ''What happened?!''  
>Clark hesitated.''I can't mention this over the phone. We need to meet.''<br>Robert cleared his throat. ''When and Where?''  
>''Harrison Industries, tomorrow, at 6:30 PM.''<p>

Robert grabbed an pen and paper and wrote down the meeting.  
>''And Rob?''<br>''Yes, Clark?''  
>"Maddie and Jack lived in Amity Park. I dunno if they made it out okay, but I will have my people check it out. Goodbye.''<p>

Robert hung up, then turned his head back to the TV. The image on the screen was Amity Park on fire; hundreds of firefighters were bravely trying to combat the fire while military helicopters was searching for any survivors.

'God help them.' he thought.

Robert exited the bedroom and proceeded down the hall to one of his offices. He entered and sat at his desk. He ran through his short, light brown hair. On his grey desk was an picture from his days at Wisconsin-Madison. In the picture, he was posing with his roommate and best friend Clark Farrow, and his other friends, Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters. All four of them were smiling.

ICU Room 8,Atlanta Medical Center, Atlanta, GA  
>5:00 A.M.<p>

16 year old Danny Fenton slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from an deep sleep. The first thing he saw was bright lights staring down at him. He raised his left hand to block out the light.  
>'Where am I?'he thought.<br>He looked to his right and saw an monitor that was making an steady beeping noise. On the monitor displayed his oxygen levels and heart beat. He saw an thin piece of tube that was connected to an plastic pouch that contained what he assumed was ectoplasma. The tube ran from the pouch to his right arm where an I.V. was inserted.  
>'I'm in an hospital..but where?'<p>

He spotted an TV across from his bed, attached to the wall. The TV was currently turned to CNN.

''We are getting confirmed reports that billionaire Vlad Masters was behind the devastating attack on the town of Amity Park that left thousands dead, injured or missing. The National Guard is searching the outskirts of the town for any survivors, but have only found few..."

Danny tried to sit up, but an sharp pain in his chest caused him to fall back onto the bed.

''...Two survivors, Jasmine Fenton and Mayor Tucker Foley were rushed to the Abbot Northwestern Hospital in Minneapolis, MN. Jasmine, who is the sister of Superhero Danny Phantom, is in critical condition...''

Danny pulled the I.V. out of his arm and tried to get out of the bed. He stood up for an second, then collapsed to the ground in pain.  
>''Nurse, help!'' he called out, now starting to shake violently. His vision was starting to get blurry.<br>''Some...body...help.''he weakly called out. He clutched his chest with his left hand, trying to stay awake. But, he slowly started to close his eyes.

Right before he lost consciousness, he spotted two figures enter the room. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and blue eyes.  
>''Dani...Star...'' he weakly mumbled before passing out.<p>

CNN News Station, Washington D.C.

CNN News Anchor Max Burg leaned against the counter of the break room, his cell phone pressed to his ear.  
>"Erik, this is Max. Please call me when you get this message.''<p>

His other Anchor, Lori Parker walked in, carrying an folder.  
>''Max, we're back on in five.''<p>

Max sighed. ''Yeah, I'm coming. Just trying to reach my friend, Erik.''  
>''Where is he?''she asked.<br>Max paused, then answered.''He was in Amity Park. I was calling to see if him and his daughter, Paulina made it out.''  
>Lori gasped. ''Oh my god...Max, I'm sorry.''<br>Max nodded. ''I'm sure that they're okay, but I wanted to make sure.''

ER room 24, Abbot Northwestern Hospital, Minneapolis, MN  
>5:15 A.M.<p>

"I'm fine, I just want to speak with my friend Danny or Sam.''  
>''Mayor Foley, we don't know where your friends are. Please sit down.''<p>

16 year old Tucker Foley sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in an light blue medical gown. His face had an few scars, his left arm in a arm cast and his head bandaged. But his injuries were the last thing on his mind. His town had been attacked by that crazed fruit loop Vlad.  
>'I hope Danny and Sam are okay.'<p>

Then he thought about something.  
>''Nurse...where's my clothes?''<p>

'' , your clothes were badly torn and scorched. We could only retrieve your cell phone."

''That's okay! That's what I need.''he quickly said.

The nurse left the room for five minutes, then came back with Tucker's cell phone.  
>''Thank you, Nurse.''he said.<p>

He then dialed Danny's number, but didn't hear anything.  
>'He's not answering...I'll try Sam's number.'<p>

He dialed Sam's number and she picked up instantly.

''Tuck...it that you?!''  
>Tucker sighed in relief. ''Yeah...where are you? Are you okay?!''<br>He heard Sam sigh. ''Yeah, I'm okay. I'm with Valerie, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, ,Paulina and her dad, and my parents. We're on our way to Minneapolis.''

''Did...did you see my parents?'' asked Tucker.  
>''Yeah, they boarded one of the helicopters along with...Kwan, I think.''<br>Tucker sighed in relief. 'Thank God.'  
>''Tucker, is Danny with you?''asked Sam, her voice full of worry.<p>

Tucker paused.''Sam...''  
>''Just tell me! Is he with you or not?!''she pleaded.<br>Tucker sighed. ''No...I can't reach him. Last time I saw him, he was protecting the Evacuation Site in the park when...when the missiles hit.''

There was silence on the other end.  
>''Sam...?''<br>He heard Sam sniffle, then speak.  
>''We'll be at the hospital in half an hour.''she said, then hung up.<p>

CNN News Station, Washington D.C.  
>6:00 A.M.<p>

''Good Morning America, I'm Max Burg for CNN, bringing you up to speed on an current event that happened at Midnight. At approximately 12:00 AM Central Time, the town of Amity Park was under attack by billionaire Vlad Masters and a unknown group of mercenaries. We also now have confirmation that Superhero Danny Phantom is in stable condition and Vlad Masters has been apprehended and is under military custody. President Hill is scheduled to address the nation at 2 PM eastern seaboard time. We will be covering this story all day and will announce any updates as this story develops...''

Clockwork's Tower, Ghost Zone

The Master of Time, Clockwork stood in his tower, as an young man, pacing back and forth.  
>All of the giant screens in his realm were showing scenes that had already happened in history. Images from The Civil War and World War 2 were popping up every 2 seconds.<br>''Something is disturbing the time stream.'' Clockwork said to himself.

''Clockwork.'' A voice called. Clockwork turned around and saw one of the The Observants standing behind him. ''Something is affecting the time stream.''

''I can see that.'' said Clockwork, turning back to look at the screens.''What's your point?''  
>''The Observants think that something in the Human World is affecting the time stream.''<p>

Clockwork shook his head. ''That's highly illogical. There's nothing that powerful in the Human World.''  
>The Observant cleared his throat. ''What if something came to the Human World from...another world?''<p>

Clockwork turned around and looked at the Observant.  
>"What are you suggesting? There is only the Ghost Zone, the Human World, Heaven and Hell.''<br>The Observant shook his head. ''There is more worlds out there, Clockwork. Each of them are connected to one another. I believe...''

The Observant was interrupted when an loud explosion violently shook the tower, flinging him and Clockwork to the ground. Dust covered the entire room.

''What happening?'' asked the Observant.  
>''Someone's breached the tower!'' exclaimed Clockwork. He grabbed his staff and pulled the Observant to the ground as the giant door that led to his chamber exploded.<p>

"Time Out!'' shouted Clockwork.

But, to his horror, time didn't stop.

''What the...Time Out!'' shouted Clockwork.

Nothing happened. As he prepared to try again for an third time, the intruders raced in to the room. Clockwork was shocked when he saw who the intruders were.

They were humans. About fifteen of them entered the room. They were wearing silver combat suits with body armor and gas masks, each of them holding an M4A1 Ecto Rifle.

''Don't move!''shouted one of the humans.  
>''Stay where you are!'' shouted another.<p>

Clockwork dropped his Staff and put his hands up. The Observant, on the other hand, chose not to follow suit.  
>''Who dares intrudes on our conversation?!'' demanded the Observant.<p>

''I did.'' said an voice, followed by the sound of an gunshot.  
>Clockwork saw the Observant next to him fall to the ground, then vanish into thin air.<br>He then looked up from the ground at the person who fired the shot.

One of the humans walked up to him.  
>''I presume you're wondering why your time powers aren't working, Clockwork?''<p>

Clockwork looked at the human in disbelief.  
>''Who the hell are you?'' he asked.<p>

The human chuckled, then took off the gas mask, revealing the face of an African-american male. His face was covered in scars, but the main thing that stood out on his face was his eyes. His eyes glowed an dark blue.

''I'm Michael.'' he said, speaking with an British accent. He then pressed his hand to an earpiece on his left ear.  
>''Natasha, we've got Clockwork and are moving him to the truck right now. Yuri and his men are retrieving Ms. Mclain, Ms. Spectra, Prince Aragon &amp; Dora as we speak. Megan and her men are retrieving Skulker, the biker and his girlfriend, Pandora and Frostbite from the Ghost Zone Library.''<p>

'What the hell is going on?' thought Clockwork.

''No, I don't think Phantom and Plasmius are in the Zone. Nobody has picked up their ecto signatures. They must be in the Human World.''

Clockwork heard Michael chuckle, then said, ''We're moving him now.''

Michael put his arm down, then pointed his rifle at Clockwork's chest.  
>''Time to go for an ride, mate. You play nice, you get to live for another day.''<p>

Clockwork laughed.''I'm an ghost, so I can't die.''  
>Michael shook his head. ''I hate to burst your bubble, but every ghost in the Ghost Zone is vulnerable right now and if severely injured, will vanish from existence.''<p>

One of the humans hit Clockwork in his chest with the butt end of his rifle.  
>''Move!'' he shouted.<p>

Clockwork followed the humans outside his tower where he spotted that he wasn't the only one being rounded up. He spotted thousands of humans, dressed the same as the ones escorting him. The only difference was that these ones had jet packs attached to their backs.

Clockwork spotted three humans open the door to an ghost's realm and toss two grenades, which exploded two seconds later. The humans, holding their weapons, raced in. He then heard shouts, then spotted Youngblood and Desiree being dragged out of the realm.

Then he realized what was going on.

''You're gathering every Ghost in the Ghost Zone. Why?''  
>Michael just chuckled, then walked behind Clockwork and handcuffed his hands behind his back, then swung his rifle and hit him in the back of his head, knocking Clockwork out.<p>

''Sir,'' said an female human, ''Natasha said to leave Pariah Dark's tomb for now. We'll come back for it next week.''

Michael looked at her, puzzled. ''Why?''  
>''She's tasking You and Megan to the US. There's an ghost we've somehow missed.''<br>''Name?''Michael asked.  
>''Dani Phantom, sir.''<p>

AN- Chapter 1 is finally done! Time to proceed to Chapter 3! The next chapter will focus Danny, Dani and Star. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always, if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, PM me at any time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truths Be Told

AN-Hello, my fellow writers and readers! Glad you're still tuned in to my epic story. In the Prologue, I said that this story was one of four leading up to my Nicktoons story. This story is the second story leading to the Nicktoons story. The first story(in production) is an Jimmy Neutron story, the third is an Fairy Odd Parents story and the last is an Spongebob Squarepants story. The Nicktoons story will feature numerous Nickelodeon characters, so if you want to see your favorite Nickelodeon characters in the story, PM me. Now, onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show. I only own my OC's!

We have always held to the hope, the belief, the conviction that there is a better life, a better world, beyond the horizon.

-Franklin D. Roosevelt

ICU Room 8, Atlanta Medical Center, Atlanta, GA  
>8:00 AM<p>

Dani's POV

I sat in the chair, half asleep, my eyes constantly glancing at my cousin, Danny. He had another IV inserted into his right arm, pumping more blood and ectoplasma into his body to balance both his human and ghost half.  
>" You're okay.'' I whispered, holding his hand. ''You'll make it.''<p>

I looked up as the same girl I saw earlier help me lift Danny off the floor re-enter the room, her blonde hair an mess.

''How is he?'' she asked.

''The doctor said that he'll be fine; he's got some broken ribs, internal bleeding that stopped about an hour ago and a concussion.'' I said.

The girl nodded, then was about to leave when I stopped her.  
>''You can stay in here, if you want to. The doctor said that he should be waking up soon.''<p>

This caused the girl to smile. ''Um, sure. I'd like that.'' she said.  
>She pulled up an seat and sat next to me.<p>

''You know Danny?''she asked.  
>I nodded. ''Yeah...I'm his cousin, Dani. You?''<br>''I'm Star. I know Danny from school.''

We sat in silence for about five minutes before Star asked me an question.  
>''Was you in Amity Park when...?''<br>I shook my head. '' I was in London, looking for an friend who went missing.''

Star nodded, then looked at Danny and smiled. ''He saved my life twice today.''

I smiled at her. ''That's Danny, all right. Loves being an hero, even when the odds aren't in his favor.''

We both laughed at this until we heard Danny slowly beginning to wake up.

Danny's POV

I faintly heard voices that I recognized. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be once again blinded by the bright lights in the celling. After my eyes adjusted to the bright lights, I turned to my right and saw Star and my cousin, Dani. Both of them were smiling at me.

''Good morning, sleepy head.'' said Dani, causing Star to laugh.

''Very funny, Dani.'' I said. I then tossed the medical blankets that were placed on me off, then sat on the edge of the bed. ''How long I've been out?''

''A couple hours.'' answered Star. ''Your parents called.''

This caught my attention. ''Are they okay?''

Star nodded. ''They're on their way here with Tucker, Jazz, Sam and her parents, Paulina and her dad, and Valerie.''

I sighed in relief. Then, I carefully stood up and stretched.

''Danny,'' warned Dani. ''The doctor said that you should take it easy.''

''I'm fine, Dani. I just don't want to be stuck in bed all day.''

I carefully walked to the window and opened the blinds. An bright sun greeted my eyes as I glanced out at the surroundings.

''Where are we?'' I asked.

''Atlanta...the helicopter took us here.'' answered Star.

This puzzled me.''What was wrong with the hundreds of hospitals in the surrounding states? Why go all the way to Georgia?''

''I don't know.'' said Star.

I sat back down on the bed and began to get lost in my thoughts, still trying to piece together what really happened last night.

No One's POV

''Danny, are you alright?'' asked Star.

Danny nodded, then turned towards Dani.

''So...what's new with you?'' he asked.

Dani shrugged her shoulders. ''Nothing much, just visited some countries, met some interesting people.'' She then looked down at the ground.

''Something's bothering you.'' said Danny. ''What's up?''

Dani sighed. ''It's nothing, Danny.''

''Come on, you can tell me.'' said Danny, pressing his call light on the side of his bed.

Dani sighed, then spoke.

''There's two things I need to talk to you about.'' she whispered.

Upon hearing this, Star decided that it would be best if she gave them some privacy.  
>''I'll step outside.'' she said, then got up and exited the room. Afterwards, Dani closed the door and sat on the bed next to Danny.<p>

''I made an friend while I was in London. He gave me an place to stay for the past five months.''

Danny nodded. ''Go on.''

Dani continued.'' His name is Jason Ronsin, he's an scientist who's beyond obsessed with ghosts and anything paranormal. He's worse than your parents are.''

Something clicked in Danny's mind.  
>'I've heard that name before, maybe mom or dad mentioned his name?'<p>

''Go on.''

''Well...last month, he didn't come home. I reported him missing to the police, but...''  
>'''Nothing so far.'' finished Danny. ''Do you want me to find him?''<p>

Dani shook her head. ''I couldn't ask you, I'm mean...you almost died earlier and your still injured.''

Danny scoffed. ''I'm fine, Dani and I am helping you find your friend, whenever you want me to or not.''

Dani laughed. ''Your stubborn, you know that right?''  
>''I noticed, inherited it from my dad.'' joked Danny.<p>

The two sat in silence for an few minutes before Dani spoke.

''A while back, I heard that you and Sam...broke up.''

Danny nodded, then stood up. ''She broke up with me about an week before the attack earlier today.''

''Oh...I'm sorry to hear that.'' said Dani. ''But, I'm sure you'll find someone.''

Danny chuckled. ''I not going out with one of the million, stalker fans I've got.''

An grin popped up on her face. ''What about Star? She cute and is totally in love with you, as you are with her!''

This caused Danny to blush. ''Says who?!''

''Tucker, Jazz, even Clockwork.'' replied Dani, taking out her silver phone and texting someone.

''When did you talk to Clockwork?!'' he asked in disbelief.

''Two days ago...he said that both of you would make the perfect couple...''  
>''Okay, let's change the subject.'' quickly said Danny, his face red. ''Can you go get the nurse and get me some clothes, please?''<p>

Dani chuckled, then stood up. ''Alright...Star! Danny has something to tell you!''  
>She then turned invisible and floated into the ceiling.<p>

'I swear, when she returns...'

The door swung open and Star walked in. ''Yeah, Danny?''

Danny's face was still red. He nervously scratched the back of his head.''Um, nothing. Dani was just wandering if you wanted to come to London with us in an few days.''

''Sure, I'd love to!'' said Star.

''Huh?'' asked Danny dumbfounded. 'She said yes? And why do I feel happy?!'

At that moment, Dani appeared behind Star. ''I've procured your clothes, Sir Phantom.'' she said in an British accent.

Star spun around, her heart beating fast. ''When did you come in?!''

''Um, right now.'' said Dani, smiling. Danny sighed.

''She's an halfa like me, except that she likes to play pranks.''

Star nodded. '' You know, she looks like she could pass as your daughter.''

Dani tossed Danny the clothes she gathered for him: An black t-shirt, blue jeans, an light blue hoodie and white sneakers.

An nurse knocked on the door. ''Mr. Fenton, someone's here to see you and Miss Ericsson. They said that your parents and friends can come up afterwards.''

Both Danny and Star looked at each other. ''Who?''

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. ''They're outside your room.''

He nodded. ''Tell them to come in. Dani, can you go meet everyone else?''

''Sure thing, Danny.'' said Dani. She turned invisible and phased through the floor.

The nurse left the room and two people came in, an young man and a middle -aged woman.

''Hello, Mr. Fenton and Miss Ericsson.'' said the woman, extending her hand to Danny. ''I'm Deputy Director Elizabeth Levitt and this is Agent Matt Bowman, CIA.''

'Great...this can't be good.' thought Star. She noticed that by the look on Danny's face, he didn't trust them.

Both of them shook their hands, then sat on the bed.

''What can we do for both of you?'' asked Danny.

Director Levitt looked the same age as his mom. Her dark brown hair was in an pony-tail. Her bright, orange eyes stared at the two teenagers, studying them.

''We have an serious problem that we've informed President Cotillard about and she's insisted that we seek your help.''

Danny cleared his throat. ''I would like to help, but I'm already helping my cousin...''

''We've already located Jason Ronsin. He's dead.'' interrupted Agent Bowman.''Tortured to death.''

Star gasped. ''Did you find out who did it?!''

''It doesn't matter.'' said Director Levitt. She then looked at Danny.'' Do you know an Mr. James Isaac Neutron?''

Danny chuckled. ''Honestly, who doesn't? The kid's probably the smartest person in the world.''

Agent Bowman frowned. '' I don't find anything funny, Mr. Fenton- an man, an respected man was dead.''

''I don't find this funny either!'' objected Danny. ''He was an friend of my cousin.''

''Did you know Professor Ronsin?'' asked Agent Bowman.''Ever meet him in person?''

''No, I haven't.'' said Danny. ''What does Jimmy Neutron have to do with this?''

''Have your parents mentioned him?'' asked Agent Bowman.

This perked Danny's interest. ''My parents know him?''

Agent Bowman and Director Levitt looked at each other, then nodded. Director Levitt then took out her cell phone and dialed an number, then spoke.

''Detain Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I want Masters moved to Langley.''

Danny stood up. ''What the hell are you doing?!''

Agent Bowman spoke up. '' I need both of you to come with me, now.''

Both Danny and Star stood up. ''We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!'' exclaimed Star, her temper rising. ''We have an right...''

''Damn it, We're trying to protect you!'' interrupted Bowman. ''We need to leave now''

''Protect us from who?!'' demanded Danny. '' Vlad?''

The door to the room swung open and two more CIA agents walked in, carrying MP5 Sub-machine guns. ''Ma'am, I don't mean to intrude, but...''

The agent didn't finish as four people shoved past him. The four people was none other than Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley, Ex-Girlfriend/Ex-friend Samantha(Sam)Manson, Queen Of the A-list at Casper High and new friend, Paulina Sanchez and his overbearing sister, Jazmine Fenton.

''Guys!'' exclaimed Danny. ''You're alright!''

Jazz ran up to Danny and pulled him into an crushing hug. ''Of course, we're okay, Danny.'' Tucker and Paulina joined in on the hug, all of them squeezing Danny as hard as they could. Sam, on the other hand, nervously stood at the door, weakly smiling at the scene in front of her. Director Levitt cleared her throat.

''Mr. Fenton...'' she said impatiently. ''The President ordered me to protect you and Miss Ericsson and that's exactly what I plan on doing.''

''Wait an minute,'' said Star. ''Why only Danny and me? Is his family and friends not important?''

''They're not the ones being targeted, you two are.'' said Bowman. ''She's only...''  
>''Bowman, you said enough!'' snapped Director Levitt. She then looked at Danny. ''Get dressed and meet us downstairs.'' And with that, she stormed out of the room; Bowman and the two agents following suit. Tucker then spoke up.<p>

''Man, just what is happening?''

Danny shrugged his shoulders. ''They're hiding something from us.''

Jazz nodded. ''Did you see that woman's face when that one agent said that both of you aren't the only ones? What did he mean by that?'' That's when Sam finally spoke up.

''Do you think this is connected to the Vlad's attack last night?''

Paulina scoffed. ''Of course it it! The crazy bastard hasn't been seen in almost half an year, then shows up to our town with basically an army?!''

Danny looked outside and saw three black SUV's pull up in front of the hospital.  
>'This should be an interesting day.'<p>

''I need an favor.'' he said while watching the SUV's.

Sam, Tucker, Paulina and Jazz nodded.

Danny turned around and then spoke.

''Tucker, I need you to find out everything you can about Professor Jason Ronsin.''

Tucker took out his brand new PDA and typed his name in.'' Why does that name sound familiar?''

''I don't know, maybe one of our parents mentioned his name?'' suggested Danny. He turned towards Jazz. '' I need you to keep an eye on that agent, Bowman. Even pressure him. He knows something.''

''And what about me?'' asked Paulina.

''You can keep me informed about Amity. If any of those men that was with Vlad survived the destruction, have the soldiers detain them.

Sam looked at Danny. ''What about me?''

Danny turned away from her, refusing to look at her. ''I don't need any more help, but thanks.'' He then grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom to change.

Tucker, Star, and Paulina looked at each other, puzzled, then turned towards Sam.

''What the hell was that about?'' asked Paulina. ''Is there something going on between you two?''

Sam glared at the A-Lister. ''It's none of your damn business!'' she snapped. She then turned around and stomped out of the room. Paulina and Star turned towards Tucker who quickly shook his head. ''I don't know either. Both of them have been acting weird around each other.

Western Sahara Desert  
>1:00 PM(UTC) (AN- UTC is the time zone. I'm trying to make the story as accurate as possible.)<p>

45 year old Yuri Baikal sat in the passenger seat of the semi-trailer truck as it sped across the vast, scorching desert. His left arm was covered in tatoos from his days in the Russian Military and the US Navy. His grey eyes turned towards the driver.

''So, how'd Natasha get you?''

'' Post Gulf War. You?''

Yuri chuckled. ''After my third tour in Afghanistan. We met at an bar in Paris.''

The driver nodded. ''Why Paris?''

''My brother's funeral was held there. He was killed during an raid for an HVT.''(AN- High Value Target)

''Damn, I'm sorry man.''

Yuri nodded, then glanced out the window at the endless sea of sand.

''How much longer till we reach the facility?''

The driver checked his watch. ''Um, about five minutes?''

''Great...why the hell did she put the goddamn facility in the middle of this godforsaken desert?! It's not like the CIA and Interpol can find her.''

The driver nodded. ''I agree, but in today's world, it's better to play it safe.''

In the back of the truck, an large group of ghosts were handcuffed and tied up to glowing posts that were nailed to the floor. The first thing Clockwork noticed when he awoke was the horrible taste of mildew fabric mixed with sand. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. In fact, he couldn't see, for he was blindfolded.

'Where am I?'

He tried to speak, but then realized that he was also gagged. As he tried to move, he heard whimpers and movement all around him.

The truck slowed down, then came to an complete stop. Yuri hopped out the passenger seat and walked to the back of the truck, then opened it.

Clockwork felt his legs being untied, then his body slammed hard onto the floor of the truck as he was dragged out. Then he heard an Russian voice speak.

''Welcome to The Facility, Master of Time.''

AN- And that concludes this chapter. What is the Facility and why are the ghosts being moved there? Who is targeting Danny and Star? What was the second thing that Dani wanted to tell Danny? How does Jimmy Neutron fit into Jason Ronsin's disappearance and murder? Keep reading to find out! Now, that your done reading this, feel free to send me an review. The next chapter will be more exciting!


End file.
